Love Don't Die
by NewArrowLight
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are coming to terms that they are better together but what happens when their pass comes back to haunt them? Will their relationship make it through their tragic passes and will the truth come out? Before The Scientist. Starts slow but promise to pick up in later chapters :) Rated T for now
1. A Great Start

Chapter 1- Two by Ron Pope

"Wait so you can play guitar?" Felicity said in disbelief. Oliver nodded his head smiling. "Yeah is that so hard to believe I can also know the entire alphabet backwards, play piano, sing, speak 12 different languages, I majored in Greek mythology and finance. I can do lots of things Felicity." Oliver said strumming the guitar mindlessly playing a old song that he doubt Felicity would know.

Felicity was still stuck on sing. Why did he have to be so fascinating, oh yeah that's right he's Oliver Queen the billionaire, bad boy, party animal by day and crime fighting, wholesome, great personality, (if you get through all the layers of pain, guilt, loss, and anger) hero by night. Of course he was just that amazing, he made her feel free and alive every time she was around him, everyday was a new day with Oliver Queen, he was intense, yet so open when he let his guard down around her, he will always be the reason that she won't give up hope on humanity. If that island was able to not destroy him but instead make him a better man then there will always be a light even in the darkest places. He is perfect and now he was playing her favorite song probably just to mess with her.

Oliver watched as Felicity not so quietly whispered her attraction to him and fought with herself what to say next. Oliver loved watching Felicity, she was always so interesting, she always spoke her mind even when she didn't mean to, She was honest and real, something he really needed in his life something he could always depend on. Best part was she wasn't like all the other girls she was unique, she was incredibly beautiful, extremely smart, quirky, easy to be around (if you know her and she has accepted you into her life), but not too easy that there's no mystery, she drove him wild sometimes with her angst filled looks while he worked out, but she'd never do more than stare, even though the occasional ramble will express her hidden thoughts on how she really feels, she's his anchor to it all, to his life outside the foundry basement and the outside world, she is in both his old life and new life and she makes it even better, her fresh eyes on him were not corrupted by the Oliver most people judge him by, but by the man he is today and the whole man he is, not just the vigilante, but the mask he wears to the public and even the man that he truly is the man that came back from the island that was broken but with her help she has helped heal some of those old wounds and made himself something better. Felicity was the best thing that ever happened to him after the island and she is truly a gift that keeps on giving.

Oliver gave Felicity a small smile, "Who doesn't love John Mayer?" Oliver watched as she snapped out from her daze with her head leaning on her right hand giving him a dazed look from the other side of the couch. Her feet tucked into the couch perfectly. Long curly hair out of its ponytail, her red lips curled into a soft smile. Her eyes slowly opening after a few cords. Her glasses enlighten her green eyes with its amber and black frame.

"I didn't know the island had a radio as well as a tattoo artist." Felicity said sitting up a little still with that soft smile that made him never want to stop playing the guitar. "Well the island did have a tattoo artist and a radio, but the radio was broken and Sara wasn't the best artist. Maybe one day I'll give you full insight, but for your information No Such Thing came out way before the island and that was the best song in 2002." Oliver said humming the song as he continued to strum.

"Yeah I remember this song it got me through some tough times, I like to listen to it when I'm alone, not like in a dirty way, it just makes me feel good all over, and again it sounds dirty why can't I just shut up?" Felicity said now sitting up and rubbing her temples. _'Stop embarrassing yourself in front of Oliver' _her mind shouted.

Oliver just smiled. "Yeah this helped out during some times on the island to be honest, I scored a guitar and probably played this 15 times a day." Felicity couldn't imagine even with the stories how horrible the island was.

"Oliver I want you to know that I'm here to whenever to talk about what happened over there even if that's in 12 years I'll be here for you and I promise it won't change how I look at you, not like the others would. You'll always be the same amazing man that I have the honor to work with." Felicity said putting a reassuring and trusting hand on his shoulder.

Oliver looked at the hand. So delicate, soft, long elegant fingers and red tips that match her lipstick perfectly, those same hands that can work magic on her favorite computers, same hands that save lives, and help him punish those who have failed this city, yet still so delicate. Such a pure heart he thought can be corrupted so easily, but not with her, she gives him that hope that there is a light for everyone it's just up to them to follow it or not. Maybe she'll help him get to that light and maybe someday he could tell her his story because he knows that is what will help him get to that light to take this burden off his chest and at least be honest for once. Felicity's the perfect one to help him with that.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that, but for now let's enjoy the peace that we have right now no drama, no deadly foe, no deaths, just us." Oliver said standing up pulling Felicity to her feet. He grabbed Felicity's dock and plugged in his iPod pressing play on a random song.

"Would you care to dance?" Oliver said holding a hand out for her. Felicity's heart started to beat fast and she could feel the blush rise, all she could do was nod and smile widely. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands on hips. There were a few inches between their faces Felicity had threw her glasses aside so now her long eyelashes were more noticeable every time she blinked.

Oliver's blue eyes seem to hold a rare spark she only saw in the rarest occasions and it is truly something to cherish. He had a small smile and his eyes were soft and so open he is completely relaxed and his defensive walls are finally down and he seems so at peace, it made her heart lift. They began swaying to Ron Pope's 'Our Song' another artist she and Oliver loved. Felicity gave Oliver a warm smile.

"One more thing Oliver Queen can do, anything else you'd like to share with the class?" Oliver smiled at her remark and pull her close so that now she had her head next to his and his hands wrapped around her waist. "I rather just tell you. After all you are the holder to all my secrets and I shall only trust you with my talents and abilities." Oliver whispered into her ear. Felicity had an accomplished smile on her face even with his defense down and be at peace he was still good at making her feel special even with his comebacks.

They continued to sway to the music and only focus on that one moment and not what would happen later and how this affected their relationship in anyway it was just living in the moment and it felt great. Oliver wanted nothing more than to let his secrets out and tell her everything, he wanted to tell her about his dreams of the future, to tell her about a life beyond just the Hood, to tell her a life where they are together and happy and safe. He wants her to know how he feels and Oliver knows that if her tells her it all then maybe he has a chance for a fresh start at a new life maybe becoming something more than the vigilante or just some jackass billionaire but becoming the man he always dreamed to be. He felt like telling her this would take too long and would cause too much grief, but at the same time he felt completely able to risk that if there was even the slightest chance of having her with him and never having to lose her would be the best thing to happen in his life.

Felicity felt free in these moments. Like she could tell him about her entire life and feel completely safe and accepted. She felt like in a way both she and Oliver had a connection that she didn't quite understand yet. They both had past that will affect them everyday of their life and the feeling to try to do their best to make the future a brighter one. Both she and Oliver has stories it just mattered if they wanted them to be heard. Being with Oliver makes her want to just release all her demons knowing that he wouldn't judge, but her initial fear is the way he'd look at her after. Another thing in common, they both were afraid of not just the past that haunts them and affects them everyday, but also the way it would affect the ones they hold dearest.

Felicity and Oliver both decided it'd be better to live in the moment and appreciate the peace of it all. The song soon ended and they kept dancing until the next song went on. Another Ron Pope song. 'Two' It was more upbeat and enlightening. The only thing was they were slow dancing to a fast song. Oliver looked down at her and got an idea that he has never done before in his life and only saw it in movies. He grabbed one of her hands the other encircling his back almost anatomically knowing what he was thinking. Soon they were skipping around laughing.

She pulled his arms back and forth and they continued prancing around laughing. Felicity push Oliver away and did a little cowgirl dance. Oliver copied her before holding his hand out for her and she get pulled into his arms again and back to skipping around. Oliver sang to the song Felicity surprised to hear he sounded really good almost like Ron Pope but a little Oliver twist that she couldn't put her finger on. 'If it takes two, let's make it me and you' Oliver sang and Felicity couldn't help but smile.

Felicity sang the last line as Oliver pulled her in close. 'Let's make it me and you' Felicity sang softly. Their faces were inches apart and he couldn't help, but wonder how soft her lips were. He's never kissed them before even though he has had numerous dreams where he has felt them and it made him wonder if it was as soft as he imagined. He also was surprised to know that Felicity could sing that well it was soft and sweet like her, but that was the last thing on his mind with the main focus on those soft red lips.

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes. They still contained the rare spark she only saw on very rare occasions, but when she did see it it was always a gift to her knowing he wasn't battling some sort of demons from his past or now, that he had let go for just a second and enjoyed the moments like these. She looked down at his lips she always wonder what it would feel like to kiss him, she knew that by the looks of it he would be amazing, but she always wanted to be the judge of that herself.

They both leaned in tilting their heads almost like magnets. She could feel his soft lips brush hers, she felt like she was in a movie, sparks flew, his lips were soft but commanding as he deepened his kiss, full of angst and bottled up feelings. She could only return the kiss filling it will passion and feelings she had for so long. Soon his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth and all she could so was oblige. Her hands pressed on either side of his face, keeping him there, in this moment, never wanting it to stop.

Oliver felt the soft lips against his, they were soft and sweet like her. They fought for dominance with battling tongues and soft moans. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her close to him. He needed to know this moment was real because it was so perfect he couldn't tell if the was a dream or a reality. He felt the warmth and passion pass through each other. Each putting a little more into each kiss. He took in the moment. The soft music in the background, the fabric of her sweater, her familiar smell of warm vanilla, and the electricity she sent through him as she rubbed circles with her thumbs on his cheek.

Oliver couldn't let this end, he didn't want reality to sink in not yet. He needed more time. He wanted to get away from the secrets and lies and drama and pain. All he wanted was to be himself around the one person who he can actually be himself around. Even if it was for just a week. He needed her and needed a getaway from all of it.

Felicity finally came to terms that this was going to be either really good or bad and with everything going on she didn't have much hope. All she wants is to get away from the world, and hide somewhere with Oliver and have actual fun and not have to worry about the next disaster and just enjoy themselves. She wanted to stay in the happy moment and not have to come back to reality and have to face consequences that took too much away and always screwed with the two of them. She needed to enjoy the thought of having him for just a little while longer.

They both pulled away slowly in a daze before they both blurted out. "Let's get out of here." They both looked at each other with both shock and amazement in their eyes. Oliver picked her up smiling and spun her around. "This is really going to happen isn't this?" Oliver said as his heart lifted as she looked at him with so much love. She nodded smiling brightly "Seems like it." She said before kissing him softly as he placed her down.

Felicity already knew the perfect place to go. It was far and she knew a few places they could go to. She couldn't wait till they go and escape from it all. They'll be free and be able to not have to worry about anything.

"Any idea's on where we are going?" Oliver asked already knowing she was mapping it all out. Felicity smirked at him. "Miami baby. I know a few spots by the beach and a few restaurants and even a fair that has a crazy roller coaster." She said lighting up right in front of his eyes. He could see her pure child like excitement and the joy that they'll be alone.

Oliver nodded and handed her his credit card. "Well you do the booking, I'm going to start canceling meetings and tell Isabel were taking the rest of the week off to look for new investors. I'll tell Dig to drop you off at your house and text me what to pack." He said smiling before kissing her one more time with more heat and passion and lust she could ever bear. Felicity was smiling widely and blushing profusely.

Her heart felt like it left her body a while ago and now she was just living off of the moment and all the love. She couldn't wait to spend a full five days with Oliver. Maybe things won't be awkward after, maybe this will help them both become closer and come to terms that it's better to be together and not apart. All she knew was that the more time she spent with Oliver the more she fell in love with him. "This is going to be amazing." She said as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck loosely and her green eyes staring into his sparkling blue eyes.

He smiled a smile that she been seeing a lot today, so full of love and pure joy. Something that suited him well. He gave her a soft kiss on the head before whispering. "I'll see you soon." Then he was practically skipping out of the basement. He couldn't wait to be alone with Felicity again, it was like a drug to him.

Felicity was all giddy and love struck. She grabbed her glasses and skipped to her chair. She began planning the trip and where they stay. She knew just the right place for them to go, private, but not too far from civilization. She was humming the songs they danced to and replayed the stupendous events, as she booked the flight and canceled his meetings for the week so that all they would be focused on would be each other. She grabbed her jacket and shoes while she skipped out the door, only thinking about how amazing this man truly is, maybe this week they'd be able to come to terms that what they have is perfect and is too big to not try. Yes this will be what Oliver needs to make him see.

Felicity made him feel so free and warm inside. Oliver never really felt this way with anyone else not even Sara or Laurel. Maybe this is what real loves feels like. "God I really love this girl." Oliver said to himself smiling widely as he strode past Thea and Roy by the bar. Both with a shocked look by a smiling Oliver. Today is a great day. Was all Oliver could think.


	2. Patience

**_AN- Im so sorry it's took so long and that this isn't my best but I promise you it will get better, _****_And plus it kinda goes with this chapters theme._**

**_I have everything planned but I still look for improvements so whatever idea's you got please let me know. So leave me a review on what you think. (Don't go too hard on me im very fragile lol) _**

Chapter Two- Patient Love- Passenger

Oliver was finally done packing and followed Felicity's instructions word for word with the promise of only a compact baton and taser gun if anything goes wrong. He still wanted to bring his folding crossbow, but he knew better and to trust Felicity and what she was doing.

Oliver was still in a good mood even after his encounter with Isabel, even she was shocked to see him still untouched after her jealous outburst telling him that he needs to put his head in the game and out from under that assistants skirt. Oliver chuckled to himself, Isabel must really be threatened by Felicity, _Good, she should be._ Oliver thought knowing Felicity is now the holder of his heart.

He grabbed his suitcase and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. Now to go see Felicity and head off to a place where it could be just them with no worries about anything but themselves. Oliver was walking down the stairs when again he bumps into Thea. Oliver felt a twinge of annoyance when he saw her. _Here comes the 20 questions. _

"Where are you going Ollie?" Thea asked with just her child like curiosity coming out, something that never really left her. Oliver felt guilty for being annoyed with her and deep down he wanted to tell her, but knew it wasn't the right time, not yet. "Going on a business trip to search for new investors," he said still keeping the now natural smile on his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sad and brooding brother? You hate investors and snotty rich guy know it all's." Thea pointed out. Oliver glanced at his watch he really want to be with Felicity and all he wants to do is hold her and reenact the events that happened in the lair. Thea let out a sigh. "Whatever Oliver just go, it's not like you tell me anything anyway." Thea said as she started to walk up the stairs.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore, telling her this wouldn't hurt anyone and plus he really wanted to tell someone and this way Thea will still feel comfortable confiding in his. _Screw it. Just do it. _His mind shouted at him. "Speedy wait. The reason I'm so upbeat and happy is because I'm really going to be spending the week with the girl who I think may be the one." Oliver said smiling at her.

Oliver watched as her features changed from annoyed and hurt, to excitement and full of joy. Thea let out a squeal. "Oh my God, I knew it. Who is it Oliver, who?" Thea said jumping up and down. Oliver let out a chuckle it felt good seeing her so happy for him. "Well you remember Felicity Smoak? My assistant at Queen Consolidated."

Thea nodded her head vigorously. "Oh my god, you two are perfect together. She's so pretty and dorky and just adorable. She makes you smile and whenever you're looking at her you got a spark that I haven't seen in a while. If she's able to bring out this side of you then she must be perfect. So don't mess it up Ollie or I swear I'll…" Thea ended the unspoken threat with a very menacing looking look that said she meant business.

"Don't worry Thea hopefully this trip seals the deal for sure. I really do love this girl." Oliver let out honestly. Thea hugged him tightly as if she was sending him all her positive energy and showing how proud of him she was. It felt good to tell her that, now he knew that this was all real and he truly did love her. Which made it more of a big deal to make sure this vacation is perfect. "Good luck Ollie and don't worry I can keep a secret." Thea whispered before kissing him on the cheek and running up the stairs and up to her room.

Oliver smiled as he trotted down the rest of the stairs and into his car. He drove out the garage and headed Felicity's house planning out a surprise of his own for their getaway. He smiled to himself; this may be the start to something truly amazing. Oliver sent a quick text to Felicity as he drove down the road.

Felicity smiled at the text from Oliver. "Okay Felicity this is your chance to finally be with the man of your dreams. So don't screw this up. Don't screw him either. No matter how much you want to. Well unless he wants to. No, wait till he says he wants to be with you. Unless he already said he did. Still you should wait. But what if he wants to and thinks you don't cause you-" Her cell rang and stopped her from pacing back and forth until she wore out the floor.

She tapped on her phone already knowing who was calling. "Hey Sis." Felicity said with her panicked tone still in place. "Stop panicking and enjoy the fact you get to be with the man of your dreams." Her sister replied in her usual calm voice. "I swear you really are my rock." Felicity said as she sat laid down on her bed next to her suitcase.

Felicity loved her older sister, Cassie; she's been there for Felicity through everything. After all, all they had were each other through something no kid should ever go through. And even now Cassie still had her moments when Felicity was coming close to having another episode. Cassie was the only one she trusted besides Oliver and Dig. Which makes sense because she is her sister after all.

"So are you excited Lissy?" Cassie asked with her soothing voice. _Cassie was a natural born mother, unlike me, the only kids who like me are her's. _Felicity thought before registering the question asked. "I think so, I'm just worried I'm going to screw it all up." Felicity said as she sat up as her hand ran nervously through her curly, blonde, locks.

"Lissy don't worry. If all the stories are true, then this guy really loves you and he wants this as much as you. Or else he wouldn't have kissed you at the bar and sang to you. I mean who does that if they aren't in love with you? I'm drawing a blank Lissy, which proves you just need to let the week bring out some things like feelings and commitment." Cassie says in a knowingly tone. Felicity let out a relieved sigh to her sisters advice.

"Thanks sis. So I'll see you, Dax, and the kids when I get back right?" Felicity asks as she made one last check to see if she had everything. "Yeah we'll most likely be at your place before your plane lands. But don't worry we are going to visit you know who for a little. So your place won't be a total mess when you get home." Cassie replied with a slight hint of fear in her voice that only Felicity could spot.

"You want me to meet you there? I know it's been a while since…" Felicity says in a soothing tone. "No, no! It's your day and plus you need this. We all need this kind of good stuff. After all the crap we've been through, it's the least that God could do. So I want you to grab your jacket and bags and go on your amazing vacation slash pre Honeymoon with your man before I steal him." Cassie shouts in her Cassie like encouragement.

Felicity chuckles. "Love you too sis. And tell Dax he owes you 20 bucks." Felicity heard the shouting about Dax losing the bet. Which made her warm up and almost forget about all the horrible things she and her sister went through most of their lives to only now be awarded with their happy endings. It made her really take in perfect moments like these. "Ha! You got to see his face. It was like a mix of shock and embarrassment. Now if you and Oliver end up together he'll be on dress up duty for a full year. You got this Lissy! Do it for the happy ending!"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You mean for the dreaded onesie and dancing. Your so lucky you pick family over logic." Felicity said before she heard the knock on her door. "Got to go Cassie, see you on Monday." Felicity said before hanging up her phone and running to the door only to bump into the opening door.

"Ouch" Felicity said holding a hand to her head the other grasping the nearby shelf to keep her balance. "Oh crap. I'm so sorry Felicity." Oliver blurted out as he guided her to the red couch. Felicity's head was pounding but, due to all her experience to hits in the head, the pain was already starting to fade. Apart of the healing was contributed by Oliver's soft and panicked voice. It soothed her in an odd way. It made her draw closer to him until she was in his arms with her eyes closed and breathing in his strong sent. It was a mix of soap, cologne, and his own special scent that drove her crazy.

"It's fine Oliver. Everything is fine. No, everything is perfect." She stated as she moved closer inside his chest, with his chin on top of her head and his arms pressing her closer into him. This was the closest they have ever really been that again wasn't planned but, just felt right. It felt like this is how it was always meant to be. Just them two together in each others arms taking everything in, not rushing, just letting everything happen on its own course. She knew they _or maybe just her _were trying to speed it up a little, but hey, everyone does that. And plus this feeling, the feeling of being complete was too much of a sign that this was right.

She felt him let out a soft breath and felt his lip press a soft kiss on her head. She knew he was feeling it too. "You know this is the first time I've ever really been inside your apartment." Oliver stated as his head examined the room. Felicity chuckled, "And somehow you have the key to this apartment." Felicity got up and pulled Oliver to his feet. Oliver sighed with a guilty grin on his face. "I may or may not have made a copy of your keys the day we met. But it was for precautionary reasons only." Oliver said raising his hands in innocence.

"So that's why so many of my favorite underwear have gone missing." Felicity teased. She watched as his faced changed to shocked to confused to embarrassed with in seconds, she really did love this new side of Oliver. "Just give me a tour of your apartment before I permanently move you into the mansion." Oliver threatened as he pulled Felicity from her waist closer to him.

They were both so close and again she felt it. Her heart had lifted and she felt safe, warm, and complete, she felt like she was on top of the world. But even more than that she felt like this right here, the closeness the way he looked at her, with so much love and need. Made her feel like with that one look or that one touch that she could make it through anything, as long as she was with Oliver.

Felicity pulled him by the collar of his shirt and planted a kiss that would make him beg that it could last forever. But just to tease him a little she pulled away before it got too good. And turned and started to walk to the bookshelf leaving a dumbfound Oliver standing in confusing and a look of mischief in his eyes. He followed her to the built in bookshelf that was about 5 feet long and 5 feet wide. Its shelves were filled with either books or photos or random tokens from places.

"This is one of my favorite places of the house. If there was a fire, I'd grab my tablet and my bookshelf." Felicity said as she looked at the hidden picture of the tall man with thick glasses smiling and twirling a little blonde girl in a meadow. She tried to ignore the sudden pang of hurt before she glanced at Oliver scanning another photo.

"That's my sister Cassie and I from when we were little. I was 8 and she was 11." She looked at the picture with Oliver, They both had curly blonde hair, Cassie's was already getting darker at the time; They were both hanging upside down on the monkey bars. With their childlike innocence's still in place and being shown through their bright smiles that were on their faces. The field in the background brought out her eyes, just like the blue sky brought out Cassie's. Felicity remembered that day like it had just happened. They were so innocent and unaware of anything that was happening. Again the pain hit her, this time Oliver seemed to notice and held her hand.

"You two look alike and close. Is it still like that?" Oliver said setting the picture down looking back at her. "We are complete opposites now but, we are still close, she's actually coming to visit on Monday and she insists on meeting you. You think you could come?" Felicity said with a twinge of hope in her eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't miss the chance to get to hear embarrassing stories about you and your family." Oliver said with that mischievous look in his eye again.

Felicity smiled at Oliver and kissed his cheek. "You're truly amazing," she whispered before dragging him over to the door. "Now lets get out of here or else we're going to miss our flight." Felicity said as she shrugged on her favorite green military jacket.

Felicity took one last look over from the mirror that was next to the front door. The jacket matched her outside of work clothes, which consisted of skinny jeans, flats and a random top. Today was the same. Her hair was curled to perfection, she switched her glasses for contacts, she wore a white T-shirt with black letters and a old band logo, she wore her favorite black skinny jeans and flats. She looked like she was a mix between 18 and 22. Felicity laughed when she got a look of Oliver.

He was smiling at her check herself out and makes not so mental notes. But when she looked at what he was wearing it made her smile. He looked like a normal guy, not like Oliver Queen who is one of the youngest and richest men in starling who only wore the most expensive suits he can find. He didn't look like sweaty/hood Oliver who only wore leather. But instead he wore grey jeans, a plain T-shirt, navy blue sneakers, and a denim jacket. He looked young too. Especially with that _not-so_ rare smile he was giving her.

_Crap I probably said something dumb again._

Oliver walked over to her, letting one hand pick up her chin. He looked into her gleaming, green, eyes. "Nothing that comes out of your mouth is even remotely dumb, you're to brilliant to be dumb." Oliver stated with a knowing smirk before he planted a kiss that now had her begging for more as he pulled away and grabbed their bags.

Felicity stood there for a minute knowing only 3 things. 1. Oliver was a really great kisser. 2. This vacation will have a lot of sexual tension if they keep it up. And 3. Oliver was the only man that she trusted with her heart willingly.

"Well come on, we don't want to miss our flight right?" Oliver said as he nodded his head to come to him. Felicity turned and grabbed her purse. "Right, let's get out of here before some villain or tornado balloon tries to trap us here." Felicity said as she kissed his cheek and lead him out the house. Oliver chuckled as he closed the door. "Tornado balloon?" Felicity smiled at him. "Hey with everything we've been through nothing is off the table." She simply stated before jumping in his prized black, 4 door, 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

Oliver threw their luggage in the back and came back up to her window. "You ready?" He asked with excitement rushing through his veins, but also the hint of fear that she didn't feel the same. Felicity could clearly see the doubt like always and did the only thing she knew that would prove that she wanted this as well.

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. It was slow and paced and worth it in the long mile, as the passion flowed through each other. It was soft and sweet with a nice twist of sexy tension that made it 10 times better. They both pulled away, Oliver finally opening his eyes to see this angel like face but so much more beautiful then anything. "Does that answer your question?" The angel said with a devious smirk.

Oliver just ran to his side of the car and drove off with her musical giggle in the background.

And all he could thin was. _Fuck yeah it did. Loud and clear_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- BTW I'm thinking of changing the tittle any ideas? Also <em>****_I'll try to get in a habit of doing this weekly. (no promises)_**

**_AN- Sorry about the mix up still getting use to the site people were prob like wtf why is the first chapter the same as the second and all i can really say is that Im half asleep and running on fumes but i fixed it now_**


End file.
